


我的女友是偶像 05

by Kuroneko_43



Category: Kuroneko_43
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroneko_43/pseuds/Kuroneko_43





	我的女友是偶像 05

丁辉人身上散发着红酒香烟与颜料水粉混合的气息，微微一层薄汗混合幽幽的檀香香水，但无论如何将这些气味具象化，文星伊此刻只愿意将其唤作催情的味道。

“衣服在哪儿？”文星伊轻轻地咬，声音的颤动激起丁辉人的心底一阵酥酥麻麻。压抑住暗流涌动的心痒痒，丁辉人突然侧身抬起文星伊的下巴主动吻了上去。

唇齿交融。

文星伊的唇很柔软很温暖，完全不似她外表那般清冷，丁辉人几近贪婪地贴着她的唇，用舌尖挑逗着对方。唾液交换吞咽，渐渐紊乱的呼吸在空旷的练习室愈加清晰起来。文星伊抱着丁辉人的手抚摸着缓缓下移，伸进衣服内握住她柔软的腰肢。

“嗯……”带着凉意的指尖触及丁辉人敏感的腰腹，她的头向后一仰，难自持地轻哼出声。

文星伊翘了翘嘴角：“换衣服的话，得先脱吧？”

不等丁辉人有所反应，文星伊手快地褪下她沾染上颜料的玫瑰金内衬。镜子里的丁辉人身形清瘦，上身只剩下一件黑色内衣。她原本就白，深黑色将她胸前一片勾勒得愈发如雪。平日管理良好的她腰腹有两条清晰可见的马甲线，文星伊的指尖顺着腰腹的线条慢慢抚摸，抚上那片仅剩的黑色布料，另一只手抬起轻巧解开束缚，一片白白软软跃入眼底。

文星伊目光灼灼，丁辉人的身体渐渐泛上一层浅粉色，自己看着镜子里的自己实在过于羞耻，她侧过脸避开，谁知文星伊手指攫住她的下巴把她的脸转过去对着镜子，“别躲。”是命令，但奇异地不让人讨厌，反而让丁辉人感到越来越难耐。

文星伊一手轻握她胸前的柔软挑逗着，另一只手直接沿着腰腹向下伸了进去，“辉人小姐应该看看自己有多美”她轻咬辉人的耳朵。

丁辉人抬眼，镜子里的自己头发有些散乱，眼神更是迷离，未着寸缕的身体一览无遗，美吗？自己看上去简直就是任人可欺，她转头想狠狠瞪文星伊一眼，只可惜她的眼睛里媚意太深，只叫文星伊望见一池软软化掉的春水。

文星伊见状，伸进裤子里的手狠狠地擦过辉人的腿心，惹得她又惊又喘。拉下辉人的裤子，手指草草揉捏几下便迫不及待地挤了进去。丁辉人的气息被搅得愈加混乱，娇娇的呜咽声让空旷的练习室变得安静又靡靡。

文星伊透过镜子欣赏着怀里人的意乱情迷，她的手指进入的更深了些。手指被温暖的内壁带着湿热滑腻的液体包裹着，文星伊不断地顶弄着，舍不得抽身，特别是丁辉人面对着镜子难得流露出来的羞怯，她忍不住想要多看几眼。

丁辉人低下头双手有些无力地撑在镜子前的栏杆，身体颤抖得厉害，看着镜子里的文星伊衣衫完整，面露玩味之色，而自己却是衣衫褪尽，神色迷乱，她低咒一声：“衣冠禽兽。”

文星伊装作没听到，凑近丁辉人的嘴角，温热的气息吐露在她脸上，“你说什么，你不喜欢？”她放慢手下的动作，看似随意地按压着，却每一次都精准地避开核心。

丁辉人咬牙切齿，“是，不喜欢。”

“是吗？”文星伊勾起嘴角，手指加大力道在体内抽动中，摩擦交融声愈加清晰，丁辉人难以自制地发出呜咽声。

“我看你分明喜欢得很……”一下。

“对吧，辉人小姐？”两下。

这般重力顶弄让丁辉人有些承受不住，她身下更加热烈地收紧，文星伊深吸一口气，只觉得自己的指尖像是要被融化在她体内。仿佛为了好玩，她又加入一根手指进去，指尖勾弄着，指根也没入，丁辉人的身体愈发柔软无力，文星伊只觉整个人快要陷进这团温香软玉之中。

不知过了多久，文星伊坐在地上，丁辉人瘫倒在她的怀里，她默默地用纸巾顺着腿根擦拭丁辉人身上残留的液体，随后揉成一团手一扬精准地扔进一旁的垃圾桶内。拨开丁辉人额前被汗水打湿的刘海，她低下头往额头印上一吻。

“衣服在哪儿？”

“桌子上。”丁辉人喘了口气，下巴朝画架旁的桌子指了指。

文星伊一手揽过丁辉人直接将她抱了起来，丁辉人惊呼一声腿本能地圈住了文星伊的腰，惹来一阵她低低地笑。

文星伊轻轻放下丁辉人让她坐在桌子上，肩带，暗扣，拉链，纽扣，微小的细节一点点帮她调整好，细心地替她穿戴完毕。丁辉人像个被人照料得很好的洋娃娃，看着文星伊在她面前低头忙碌的样子，抿了抿嘴唇，心想这道开胃前菜她吃得很不错，甚至有些食髓知味。

“走了，姐姐带你去吃好吃的。”文星伊顺势捏了捏丁辉人的脸颊，硬生生捏出了酒窝的痕迹。

“哄小孩呢你”丁辉人撇嘴表示自己的不满。

文星伊没哄她，的确是好吃的。煎至五分熟外表微焦内里汁水丰富的牛排，淋上热腾腾的黑椒汁，佐以鲜嫩的蟹味菇和白芦笋。白芦笋去除表皮后调味用烤箱烘烤，鲜嫩的蔬菜亦有炙烤的香气，翻炒过的蟹味菇依然多汁保留了菌类的原香，牛排是主角自然要处理得当，但连配菜都考虑得这么周到，丁辉人不禁腹诽文星伊果然是资本家，饮食的边边角角都要这么完美。饶是平时身材管理做的不错的她，对于面前这份美食也忍不住食指大动，一块牛排加一口配菜，小小的舌头急速在口腔内翻动着食物。

文星伊觉得可爱，“你慢点吃，没人和你抢。”

丁辉人用力吞咽了几口，又喝了几口白葡萄香槟，摇了摇头，“我吃好了。”

文星伊看向丁辉人面前的餐盘，蔬菜菌菇被一扫而光，牛排却还剩了将近一半，“怎么，你不爱吃？”

丁辉人笑了笑摇摇手指，“不是不爱吃，是不能吃。”半晌，她看着文星伊默默切牛排的动作，“怎么，文总生气了？”

文星伊这才反应过来面前这个人是一名歌手和演员，平日里的身材管理自然是不能落下的，“你太瘦了，该多吃点。”

丁辉人刚陷入片刻的感动中，末了她又补了一句，“长点肉抱起来舒服。”

丁辉人听闻此言恶狠狠地一把将叉子叉进牛排，文星伊被她的突然其来惊得身子一抖，丁辉人被她逗得笑了起来，脸上酒窝浮现。

文星伊盯得入神，“不吃就给我吧，别浪费了。”丁辉人有些愕然，文星伊却已经将餐盘端到自己面前。

丁辉人用手托着脸，拿起香槟小口小口地喝着，“没想到你这么接地气。”

“哦？”文星伊停下手里的动作，她有些好奇，“那在辉人小姐心里我是怎样的人呢？”

“唔……”丁辉人摇晃着手里的酒杯，看着金灿灿的液体挂着杯壁缓缓流下，一时间陷入回忆，“大概就是谁都看不上眼的那种人吧。”说完却是连自己也笑了起来，文星伊好像不是这样的人呢，对吧？

文星伊勾起嘴角不回答，又往嘴里塞了几口食物，腮帮子鼓起来像只小仓鼠。丁辉人第一次见文星伊这副模样，像是发现了新大陆，“你还挺可爱的。”

文星伊看着丁辉人说话时脸上时隐时现的酒窝，“论可爱自然比不过丁辉人。”

夸奖的话丁辉人平日听多了，比这更夸张的比比皆是，只是不知道为什么她觉得自己耳朵有些发烫，也许是酒喝多了的原因？但不自觉地她又拿起酒杯小小抿了一口。

“张导的新戏我去试镜了”她决定换个话题，谁知道再继续下去她会不会失态？

“结果怎么样？”

“当然是女一号。”丁辉人扬扬眉。

“我就说你适合。”文星伊觉得现在的丁辉人像个等待大人夸奖的小孩，她决定逗逗她，“我的眼光一向很好。”

“怎么能说是你的眼光呢？明明是我很好！”果然，小野猫上钩了。

“是是是，大明星当然好。”文星伊顺水推舟。

“不过，为什么这么相信我？”她很好奇文星伊会给出怎样的回答。

“直觉而已。”文星伊说得轻描淡写，仿佛这只是件无足轻重的小事。是了，对于她而言决定试镜拍摄一部作品是件慎之又慎的事，稍不注意便会将自己的口碑砸坏，但对文星伊而言，也许就是随口一诌。

自己是不是太过认真了？丁辉人咽下一口冰冰凉凉的酒，感觉自己那颗许久未躁动的心也在慢慢冷却。


End file.
